Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to flexible packages and more particularly to flexible packages including a fitment for dispensing a metered amount of liquid within the packages.
Description of Related Art
Various packages for dispensing bulk fluids are commercially available. One of the most common types of such packages are so-called “bag-in-box” packages. Those packages include a rigid, generally parallelepiped outer container which houses and protects a flexible bag therein. The flexible bag is sealed and holds the liquid to be dispensed via an externally located tap or fitment that is connected to the bag. One of the most popular types of “bag-in-box” constructions is used for wines, water and other liquids dispensed in commercial environments. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the external attachment of the tap and/or dispensing fitment to the flexible bag permits storage of liquid in air-tight and even sterile condition until, and possibly even after, such time as fluid is dispensed. Improvements to such constructions have also been made with the tap and/or fitment attached to the sealed bag with no port or hole in bag for the fluid to exit until the first use of the tap or fitment, whereby a piercing member is activated to create an opening in the bag wall that allows the liquid to flow into the device to be dispensed through its exit port.
Numerous patents disclose flexible packages for holding liquids and for dispensing the liquid through a fitment outlet or tap forming a portion of the package. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,810 (Hample et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,969 (De Van et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,654 (Gaubert); U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,395 (Gaubert); U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,316 (Christine); U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,378 (Christine); U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,670 (Rutter); U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,725 (Malpas et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,392 (Malpas et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,970 (Rutter et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,377 (Roos); U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,767 (Savage et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,466 (Karpisek); U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,845 (Steiger); U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,749 (Miller et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,713 (Gabriel et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,164 (Pritchard); U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,269 (Pritchard); U.S. Pat. No. 8,695,851 (Pritchard); and U.S. Pat. No. 8,967,430 (Wrigley).
While the aforementioned packages with fitments may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, they suffer from one or more drawbacks, e.g., simplicity of construction, cost, ease of use, flow rate, etc. The subject invention addresses the needs of the prior art.